Help Me Remember
by Vampress Eve
Summary: Wolfram is leaving.Can Yuuri show him that he's making a big mistake before the final goodbyes are said? A song-fic.


Help Me Remember

_I know that you're leavin'_

_As soon as the sun comes through the window_

_There's no talking this over_

_The damage is done_

Wolfram is standing in front of his white mount. Bags are draped across the animal's back and it is apparent that Wolfram plans on leaving and no come back. Behind him, Yuuri is standing there silent as a statue. The black haired male does not know what to say in a situation such as this. A situation where Wolfram could quite possibly walk out of his life and not look back.

_There's just too much hurt_

_And too much to forgive_

_But we both know_

_We weren't always like this_

It is Yuuri who makes the first move and he reaches out a single hand to rest lightly on Wolfram's shoulder. He feels the blond haired male tense almost instantly and Yuuri swears he can feel his fiancé shaking under his hand. Wolfram, who has tears in his eyes, is trying his best not to cry. It finally hits him just how hard he had tried to earn Yuuri's love and nothing seemed to work. Now, it was only when he was leaving that Yuuri seemed to express any feelings of love.

_Help me remember_

_The way we used to be_

_When nothin' else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me_

All the memories shared between the two males dances around Wolfram's racing mind and his emerald eyes slowly close shut as he finally feels the tears start cascading down his pale cheeks. To show weakness was an embarrassing thing to do for the flame wielder but he doesn't care anymore. Yuuri made his decision long ago that he was not happy with a male fiancé and Wolfram realized that all of his efforts of finding love ended up with one thing and one thing only: a broken heart.

_Just for the night one last time_

_One more good memory_

_When I look back_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Oh help me remember_

Yuuri is taken slightly aback when he finally realizes what Wolfram is doing and he can only stare at his friend dumbfounded. Was it possible that Wolfram's feelings had been true all of this time? Yuuri can only stand there uncertain of what to say and do and Wolfram finally breaks the awkward moment by pulling away from Yuuri's hand. No longer can he stand the touch of the other male for Wolfram knew that Yuuri would never be able to feel anything at all for him and it was a fact Wolfram had come to accept.

_Those days that were so good_

_Those nights that we held on forever_

_When we weren't pretenders_

_We were as real as we felt_

As Wolfram moves to climb upon his mount, his favorite pink nightgown that had been a gift from Yuuri and his mother managed to escape one of his bags and catches in the wind. The wind, as if guided by fate, flutters down to Yuuri's feet where the young maoh bends down and gently picks the nightgown up to hold tight. A soft smile slowly spreads across Yuuri's face as he remembers all the times Wolfram snuck into his bed at night and he turns his gaze towards Wolfram, who is pretending not to have noticed his nightgown in the raven haired male's grip.

_Oh I don't want to fight anymore_

_I don't want the last thing I hear tonight_

_To be the slammin' door_

_Baby let it out like before_

A moment of silence passes between the two once more before Yuuri clears his face and reaches out with the nightgown in his hand. Pain is etched in his soft black eyes and Yuuri is starting to realize minute by minute how lonely his life would be without the beautiful blond male. It took him this long to realize his true feelings for Wolfram and now it appeared he was too late. He had pushed Wolfram around with his childish fears and Yuuri could feel the tears now starting to form in his own eyes as he waits anxiously to see if Wolfram takes the nightgown or not.

_Help me remember_

_The way that we used to be_

_When nothin' else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me_

A small breezes dances between the two figures and underneath the disappearing moon, Wolfram reaches out without looking back and fumbles for his most cherished possession. As much as he hated to admit it, Wolfram could never leave the nightgown behind for it meant a lot to him for it had been the only gift he had ever received from his love. In the midst of fumbling to grab his nightgown, Wolfram stops dead in his tracks when his fingers accidently brush up against Yuuri's and the dark haired male gently covers Wolfram's fingers with his own.

_Oh just for the night one last time_

_One more good memory_

_When I look back_

_That's what I wanna see_

Yuuri looks down at their fingers and his thumb self-consciously brushes across the tips of Wolfram's fingers. The sparks that ignite between that simple action are almost instant and effective on both males as Yuuri's tears finally start to fall from his eyes and Wolfram's own tears all but disappear. How was it possible that a simple touch was all it took? A simple touch to make both boys realize that their love was meant to be after all.

_This could be the last time_

_I look in your eyes_

After a moment, Wolfram slowly turns around…and smiles. A smile that brings a smile to Yuuri's face. The sun starts to rise covering both Yuuri and Wolfram in a golden light and Yuuri lightly tugs on Wolfram's hand as if begging him to come down from his mount. Wolfram seems uncertain however and Yuuri is afraid that maybe it was too late after all.

_Help me remember_

_The way that it used to be_

_When nothin' else mattered_

'_Cause you were in love with me_

After a moment, Wolfram slowly does climb down from his mount and allows Yuuri to pull him close. A pair of comforting arms wrap around Wolfram protectively and Wolfram smiles softly as he closes his eyes and buries his head in Yuuri's shoulder. This is what he truly wanted. To be held and comforted. To know that there was a side of Yuuri that truly did care for him even if the other male would not say the words out loud.

_Help me remember_

_Help me remember_

_Help me remember_

Yuuri smiles tenderly down at the male in his arms and he pulls away for just a moment to whisper three words to Wolfram. The words that he had been wanting to say since the moment he found out that Wolfram was leaving.

"I love you."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM or the song Help Me Remember by Rascal Flatts. This is just a song fic that my mind just happened to create using both the anime, its characters, and the song. Please read and comment~


End file.
